To meet challenges of wireless broadband technologies and maintain leading advantages of The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) networks, 3GPP has developed Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks on the basis of the 3GPP networks. Currently, 3GPP and The 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) have defined an interconnection standard between an LTE network and an evolved high rate packet data (eHRPD) network of Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). The architecture of the standard supports access of a user equipment (UE) to an Evolved Packet Core network (EPC) of an LTE network by using an eHRPD network, and supports a handover of the UE between an LTE network system and an eHRPD network system.
However, in the current interconnection architecture for an LTE network and an eHRPD network, a UE can only transmit service data in one network at one moment.